<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oops by TheGreatLibraryFangirl (Mazeem)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195946">Oops</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazeem/pseuds/TheGreatLibraryFangirl'>TheGreatLibraryFangirl (Mazeem)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Casual Sex, Crack, Embarrassment, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral sex mentioned, Walking In On Someone, all i did was copy someone else's code but I'm still pleased, chat fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:36:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazeem/pseuds/TheGreatLibraryFangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day college AU - Morgan hooks up with a hot older woman on a night out and learns that the world is a very small place. </p><p>Chat fic, attempt at WhatsApp workskin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annis/Morgan Hault, Morgan Hault &amp; Khalila Seif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The code I copied for this is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842043/chapters/36893073#workskin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody"><span class="header">Khalila</span><br/>
<span class="status">online</span><br/>
<span class="time">September 28, 2032</span><br/>
<span class="reply">no more coding class. ever.</span><br/>
<span class="text">Why?</span><br/>
<span class="reply">remember that safety address I sent you? gorgeous older woman</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yes! Do you need rescued???</span><br/>
<span class="reply">i need brain bleach and the ability to rewind time. or delete other people's memories</span><br/>
<span class="text">What did you DO??</span><br/>
<span class="reply">i didn't do anything!! guess who swans into his AUNTIE'S house WHILE SHE'S EATING ME OUT IN THE LIVING ROOM.</span><br/>
<span class="text">Is this your equivalent of Dario with Mr Santi in Powerhouse?</span><br/>
<span class="reply"> YES!! i mean i wasn't actually having sex with him thank you for small mercies. but Professor Wolfe has seen my orgasm face. FUCK.</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A note of headcanon here - I've called Annis Wolfe's aunty here not because in this verse she IS, but because in my family (I hesitate to say 'my culture' when I'm at best talking old-fashioned white British lol) you call your parents'/grandparents' close friends Aunty or Uncle. So since Annis is Keria's friend, she's Aunt Annis to Wolfe in this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>